Torn Apart
by XxLokiLaufeysonxX
Summary: Aizen has left for hueco mundo but however he can't get a certain person off his mind. So he leaves to go and take her back to hueco mundo. Will Toshiro be able to protect Hinamori before its too late? R&R, new chapters soon. Slight language.
1. Chapter 1

Aizen sat alone in his room, sipping tea. A slight breeze coming from the balcony swept by, his hair flowed gently with it. Lost in thought, he gazed into the endless dessert. As hard as he tried he couldn't get one thought out of his mind,

Momo.

He thought for a moment about the day he betrayed the Shinigami. Somehow he just wanted to go back. But he knew it wasn't that easy. Something in his mind told him to go to the Seireitei and take her to Las Noches.

* * *

><p>Toshiro impatiently paced the halls of the squad ten barracks. "MATSUMOTO!" He yelled.<p>

"Yes captain?" A woman with flowing, mango orange hair made her way towards the young captain.

Have you finished your paperwork yet? He growled.

"Oh, sorry I haven't captain." Rangiku's smiled. "I've been busy with other things."

"Oh really? Toshiro growled. Like what? Drinking, shopping, eating and slacking off?" He grumbled sarcastically.

"Okay, you got me! Rangiku said playfully. I will get to work now. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to check in on Momo." Toshiro started towards the exit as Rangiku giggled. "What's so funny?

You like her don't you captain. She teased."

"No! GET BACK TO WORK NOW!" He roared.

* * *

><p>Sosuke finished the last drop of his tea as he snapped open a garganta to the Seireitei.<p>

"Where do ya think yer goin'?" Came a voice from the dark, empty hall.

"Somewhere." The monotonous voice of the leader echoed in the room. "Follow me and I will kill you."

"Ya sound angry Lord Aizen." Gin smiled.

"I am far from angry, Gin". Sosuke mumbled as he stepped through the garganta and into the seireitei.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that enormous spiritual pressure?" Ukitake exclaimed.<p>

Suddenly the alarm sounded and hell butterflies scattered. "ATTENTION ALL SQUADS! SOSUKE AIZEN HIMSELF HAS ENTERED THE SEIREITEI! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! PREPARE FOR AN ALL OUT ATTACK!"

As soon as the captains and their squads heard the message they all rushed to the location of where Sosuke Aizen stood.

"This is going to be fun!" Kenpachi unsheathed his zanpakto.

The head captain sighed. "Do not be so reckless Zaraki. Aizen, why have you come?"

Sosuke gave no response.

"Have you come to surrender?" Komamura growled. "Is that why you have come here alone?"

Sosuke narrowed his eyes. "I have come here alone for a reason. I am nowhere near the point of giving up. Hado 90 black coffin."

Komamura became entrapped in the shadowy cube and once again met the same bloody fate as the last time and he fell towards the buildings below.

"Captain!" Lieutenant Iba rushed to catch Komamura.

The captains unsheathed their Zanpaktou, readying themselves for what ever might come their way.

"I will have you know..." Aizen paused. "I didn't come here to fight."

And with that he consealed his spiritual pressure, flashstepping away into a completely different area within the Seireitei.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Gin sat upon Aizen's throne, bored, lost in thought. His hair fell over his eyes in a relaxed fashion. He sighed, staring into space as Ulquiorra walked in with the same emotionless expression he always wore.

"Ichimaru-sama, where is Lord Aizen?" His pale figure bowed to the silver haired man. Gin looked up, snapping back to reality.

" 'e went ta tha Seireitei I t'ink." Came the bored response of the smiling man, Ulquiorra then stood up and began to walk out.

"Thank you. Excuse my intrusion, sir…" And with that, he left the throne room as Gin resumed thinking once more. 

The Shinigami had split up, searching for Sosuke Aizen, however having no luck. Toshiro Hitsugaya stood in Momo Hinamori's room, ready to fight to protect her. Several Captains headed towards Momo's room as Sosuke stepped through the doorway. Toshiro's eyes widened at the man who stood before him, smirking deviously.

"Aizen…" The young captain glared at the traitor. "Why have you come back?" He gripped the hilt of his zanpaktou, taking a battle stance.

"You should know why I'm here." Aizen smirked, glancing at the unconscious girl then back to the snowy haired boy.

"I won't let you have her!" Toshiro quickly withdrew his blade and pointed it in the direction of the chocolate haired man. He then lunged at him. "Soar into the frozen skies, Hyor-"He was cut off as Aizen appeared behind him, smirking. In several seconds the white haired captain was unconscious on the wooden floor, in blood. The brunette overlord took the opportunity to heal Momo's wounds before picking her up over his shoulder and flash stepping outside.

The other captains arrived at the scene just moments after Sosuke Aizen and left. Unohana began treating Hitsugaya's wounds as the others flashed off to find the traitor. They knew he had to be close by, his reishie still lingered heavily in the air.

Hours passed yet there was still no sign of the brunette traitor, nor any signs of a garaganta being used. The Shinigami began to lose hope. Aizen and Momo were nowhere to be found at all.

AN: I'm sorry this is so short… Writer's block and my laptop was recently fixed after being nearly murdered by viruses… Forgive me, those who actually pay attention to my failures I have the nerve to call fanfictions… -le sad sigh-


End file.
